The present exemplary embodiments relate to systems wherein objects are presented, delivered or produced by a plurality of sources and wherein one or more aspects of the presentation, delivery or production of the objects is monitored, measured and/or controlled based on information from a sensor module that is accessible by objects presented, delivered or produced by each of the plurality of object sources. Embodiments will be described in detail in regard to integrated document processing systems. However, embodiments in other object handling or producing systems are also contemplated.
Broadly, document processing systems include input devices, transportation systems and output devices. For example, input devices can include paper trays or drawers. Transportation systems can include conveying devices such as driven nips (spherical or cylindrical), conveyer belts, air jets or vacuums and other mechanisms. Finishing devices can include output trays, staplers, binders, shrink wrappers and bundlers. In the case of printers and copiers, document processors include print engines or integrated image marking engines (IMEs).
In copiers and printers, sheets or webs, such as paper or velum are transported by an interposer, or an interposer system, from paper trays or drawers to a print engine or IME. The IME receives data directing the IME to place marks on the delivered sheet. The IME places the marks (e.g., text or an image) on the sheet and the interposer carries the sheet away for further processing or delivery. The interposer may include a reverser for flipping the sheet to present an opposite side for marking. Additionally, or alternatively the interposer may deliver the sheet to an output device, such as an output tray or a finisher.
There is a desire for systems and methods that identify and associate defects to a particular IME, pathway or transport, feeder, finisher, etc. In addition, there is a desire for controlling print jobs in response to the identification of the source of defects. For integrated document processing systems, prints can be produced from multiple sources. Likewise, there can be multiple paths for transporting sheets through the system. Isolation of the source of a print defect or sheet damage is therefore more complex than for single engine systems. For example, if a spot defect is detected on some pages of a job, either visually or by a sensor, the operator or service representative must be able to isolate not only the type of subsystem creating the spot (such as a contaminated photo receptor), but must also determine which IME is involved. In the case of damaged sheets, the responsible paper path element or transport employed in producing the sheet or print needs to be isolated. Tools for debugging a print system must therefore be available to associate a print defect, shortfall, or variance with the IME that produced the print or the paper path element that caused the damage or fault.